Uncharted 4: Samuel Drake
by skorso
Summary: A recount of Samuel Drake's few adventures as a growing juvenile. While in one of India's most elaborate mansions in search for a famous sword Samuel unsurprisingly must overcome a few hurdles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler alert for Uncharted 4: So I just finished Uncharted 4 and I thoroughly enjoyed it save maybe the last ending with their daughter. I wasn't a huge fan of that. But I really liked Sam. He was a fun, well developed character so I figured I might try to have some fun with him. I may or may not be introducing an OC to this story but like usual, I'm inclined not to since I'm not a huge fan of OCs. However, this is just the get go of the story to see if anyone even likes it. It's very short, but I'm also very tired and excited to share it. If I do follow up, it may not be until Thursday 5/26/2016. Until then I have finals and need to study.

But without further ado, I hope you all really enjoy this. I love sharing my work with people and I bid thee R&R. It's very encouraging and motivating.

Intrusion

* * *

Gustav's Mansion

New Delhi, India

1993

Samuel stepped into the luxurious over adorned ballroom. His eyes glossed over every detail of the marble architecture and it's well designed curves. The captivating essence of the ballroom took his breath away and for a moment he forgot entirely about his mission. Classical violins chorused in the background by the live string quartet hired by Henry Gustav - Sam's target.

Within his custody, Henry Gustav was the proud owner of Ulysses' Grant's famous Civil War sword worth nearly 2 million dollars. From Sully's investigation, they were able to determine it was hidden within Gustav's mansion.

Sam was chosen as the lucky thief to obtain it. Nathan was still too young to pull of a heist without looking oddly suspicious. At the ripe age of 22 Sam fit the criteria of rich brats attending a young man's yacht club perfectly. His only beef was the ridiculous get up he had to wear. Since their last heist hadn't gone particularly well the three of them were struggling a bit financially leaving Sam with a size too small tux.

Aside from the gorgeous scenery and pleasant music around him, Sam felt slightly claustrophobic among so many people. He much more preferred solo heist with he and Nathan scaling walls, picking up treasures and leaving immediately. These undercover missions were quite his nightmare. However, Gustav more than likely had the place locked down with guards flocking the place at night that the only solution was to come in the day and grab the item while the security was further spread out.

Sliding into the crowd Sam was careful not to draw too much attention, softly pushing his way past the crowded hall in search for his prize. Since Gustav was a particularly arrogant man, Sam figured the sword would be displayed in a glass casing somewhere near by. As he searched though, he grew increasingly disappointed. He scaled the walls, pillars, table tops and all the other glass casings ordained with jewels and ornaments. No luck.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. There was no way of getting a hold of Sully or Nathan. He was completely solo on this. The two of them were waiting outside the gates with their getaway vehicle though, so as soon as Sam had their sword he was going to be out of there.

 _I'm gonna have to check upstairs_ , he thought while his eyes slowly followed the elaborate curved marble staircase to the open second story. His only problem though, there were velvet gate ropes at the bottom of the stairs and one guard, who, from Sam's perspective was loaded with a pistol beneath his coat pocket.

He considered momentarily just tossing something to grab the guard's attention then rolled his eyes at himself. This wasn't a dog. He needed another way around. Here was too conspicuous. "Maybe…" He whispered softly to himself while slowly heading to the kitchen where waiters filed out of every few minutes with a fresh idea. He pressed himself up against the wall and waited until the next waitress swung the doors open before he popped in. A few of the chefs noticed him. Sam chuckled embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head, "Huh…I guess this isn't the bathroom?"

The head chef, assuming so because of his large hat, began snapping his fingers and pointing toward the other side of the room in Hindi. Sam put his hands up defensively, "Thank you…." He slid across the room careful not to bump into anyone as they all glared at him. He pushed open the door found across the room and found himself in a hall. As he made his way down he came across the bathroom but passed it.

Eventually, he found his destination. A door. "Oh please, oh please, be the right one…" He murmured quietly turning the handle while looking over his shoulder just in case.

The door creaked open and Sam felt the rush of cool night air hit his face and he sighed in relief. Poking his head around the corner he scanned the area. "Close is clear." He stepped out, closing the door behind him softly. "Alright, now we just need to find a way up." He turned around and looked at the stone wall before him. There was enough greenage and protruding bricks for him to grapple onto but he had to make sure the windows he saw were to the second story. Judging by the distance it was a reasonable assumption.

"Well here goes nuthin'," he laughed clapping his hands together, jumping up and grabbing his first brick. He could feel the cold hard bricks dig into his hands. "Nothing like calluses," he sneered.

Slow and steady Sam made his way up the wall, his heart racing with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken a little longer to post than I originally said. So here's chapter 2. It's short again, as will most these chapter be. I appreciate the reviews and follows, everyone. Truly :)

Please be patient I have no clue where I'm taking this which means it might be a little until chapter 3. I'm aiming for 3-4 days.

Thanks, again everyone and please R&R!

* * *

Exploration

By the time Sam reached the window trim, his hands were frozen and cracked a little. But nothing he hadn't grown accustomed to. Reaching out, he held his breath as he softly pressed against the glass, praying it was unlocked otherwise he would have to travel across the surface of the building side to find another way in. Something he really did not want to do.

He sighed with overwhelming relief when the glass slowly peeled open. Poking his head over the trim he scanned the room; and though it was difficult to see in the dark, it seemed to be a study room. Most importantly - empty. Pulling himself up, he vaulted into the room nearly knocking over a fancy stained glass lamp. Panicking he fumbled with the lamp anxiously batting it between hands before it finally landed in his palm. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple and he released a huge breath of relief. "Shit, Sam, be more careful." Gently placing it back upon the desk he backed away carefully.

Mentally he could hear Sully reprimanding him for his carelessness and provoked by thought alone, Sam curled his lip in annoyance. Shrugging it off he pulled out the small lighter in his pocket. Neither nathan nor Sully were aware, but within the last six months Sam had picked up a bit of a habit for smoking. He didn't want to set a bad example for his little brother especially. But also didn't feel inclined to have a sit down by Sully who hypocritically would preach about the dangers of smoking while no doubt taking a puff of a cigar at the same time.

Igniting the spark wheel Sam waved the small illuminating light through the room to get a better idea where he was. It was too risky to turn on a light, potentially alerting anyone outside the door of his presence.

As far as he could see, the room was empty of any profitable relics and the sword was nowhere to be found. "Alright, next room." He wasn't sure taking the outside hall to the next room was a smart idea considering it overlooked the crowded ballroom. Checking every corner of the room, he search for air vents of some sorts he could climb through. Unfortunately, to no surprise, such a refined public area didn't offer any air ways of reasonable size for him to climb through. At this time he sort of wished Nathan's small frame was here to get through the small space.

Alas, he was on his own though and his only option to break into the next few rooms to search for the sword was to take the open balcony that overlooked the ballroom with the hundreds of young men chatting about sailboats.

Unlike most the young men occupying the space below bragging about their precious sail, Sam had his fair share of sailing that would shut the mouth of all them. Just last summer he, Sully and his little brother had managed to find themselves caught in a hurricane right in the middle of the atlantic ocean while diving for lost treasures of Pirates. Turned out the scavenger hunt had been all for nothing, but Nathan seemed to enjoy himself so Sam was happy.

In all his adventures with Sully and Nathan, his number one priority was making Nathan happy. Their childhood hadn't been easy, and since Sam wasn't always around as he went job hunting he tried to continuously make it up to Nathan with their experiences with Sully. Since Sam was so much older than Nathan, by five years, he never felt quite right spending so much time living out with Sully. He felt intrusive despite Sully trying to discourage that thought. However, with he and Sully being two very independant men, they frequently butted heads and Sam found it best to be on his own and go on missions with them only when necessary. Otherwise, Sam hopped from one job to another to help little Nathan out as much as possible.

Sam nearly leapt out of his own skin when footsteps outside the door gradually grew closer. Flipping shut his lighter, Sam dived behind the desk and hugged his knees close to his chest. He listened closely when the steps appeared to stop right outside the door. Holding his breath, he waited while his heart sped up and his blood pumped through his veins terrified he'd been compromised.

The door creaked open. Sam's hand slid to the knife hooked to his belt. A soft clicking noise implied the door had closed but the more audible sound of the footsteps told Sam the perpetrator was now in the room. The last thing he wanted to do was immobilize somebody. Not only was it extremely difficult, but if someone noticed the person missing it always put the mission at 50% chance to fail.

He decided to wait it out, but grew increasingly impatient when the perpetrator seemed to linger nonchalantly walking from one side of the room to the next. Sam figured it was one of the boys, bored by the excitement downs stairs who decided to explore. How the hell he got passed the guard intrigued Sam but he couldn't worry about it now. As of that moment he had to figure out what he was going to do because it was obvious the boy wasn't going anywhere. Slowly, untangling himself he peered around the corner of the desk and recognized the figure of a small male figure leering over the bookshelf stacked with books. It was difficult to distinguish any recognisable features on the kid because of how dark it was. Crouching, Sam tiptoed behind the boy before throwing his arms around his throat. His plan was to choke the person into unconsciousness but that quickly took another turn when the other boy seemingly knew how to break out of a choke hold.

Thrusting his shoulders up he sank out of Sam's hold, twirled around and slammed a solid blow to throwing him back a few steps. Momentarily dazed, Sam shook his head and was surprised a little by the small kids powerful punch.

"What the hell, Sam?!"

Sam squinted in the dark with his fists raised to his face when he finally recognized Nathan as the boy standing across the room from him. "Nathan! What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Sully!"


	3. Chapter 3

Boy oh boy, this chapter was fun. It's short and sweet but I had so much fun with the dialog. Everybody, thanks for keeping up and I hope you're enjoying! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up, love hearing from you. R&R!

* * *

Stuck Between a Rock and Hard Place

Clearly by the tone of his voice, Sam just knew Nathan was rolling his eyes. "Come on, Sam, it was so boring in there. Plus Sully was smoking up the car with his stupid cigars. You can totally use my help."

"Damnit, Nathan," Sam rubbed his temples. Nathan was almost eighteen and if it hadn't been for the yacht clubs twenty-one year old admittance policy, there really was no reason Nathan couldn't be there. "How did you even get in here?" Sam was the right age and had to climb the outside of the wall just to get to the second story while underage Nathan seemingly waltz right upstairs.

"I just told the big burly guard I had to take a piss, the bathroom is upstairs. You knew that right?" He didn't have to see the smug look on Nathan's face to know he momentarily felt superior to his older brother.

"Whatever," Sam remarked brushing the dirt off his suit, "I taught you that. And either way I'm stuck here now. He's gonna notice two people coming down after one went up. And I can't go out on the balcony without people noticing me."

"Where do you think the sword is?" Nathan inquired.

Sam sighed brushing his hand through his hair frustratedly. "Honestly, I ain't got the faintest. I first thought it was downstairs maybe on display but I didn't find shit. Figured he would have it upstairs in his study but once I got up here I realized I'm a bit stuck."

"And you thought you didn't need me."

Sam squinted as Nathan's flashlight flickered on while pointed at his face. "Watch it, little bro. Okay, fine. Maybe I do need a little help, but that doesn't change the fact you could have jeopardized this entire heist."

"But I didn't," Nathan pointed out. Sam could clearly see the grin stretched over his face now with the light illuminating the room.

He snorted. "I guess not."

With the light in the room now Sam took the opportunity to have a more thorough look around the room. The sword definitely wasn't in this room. "See anything?" He asked Nathan.

Nathan eyes had locked onto the bookshelf where he was most likely seeing if there were any good historical books for him to flip through. "Mmm.. No. But he's got the fifth volume of Aztec's history by…"

"Nathan… focus."

"Right, sorry." He swung the flashlight around the room blinding Sam again. Sam didn't say anything but laughed softly.

He took a second look at the air vent and considered if they could fit. He pointed it out to Nathan. "Think you can get through there?" He asked.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed. "Sure… But why would I? You're the one stuck in here not me. I can just walk to the next room."

"Come on, you're not going to leave me are you?" Sam nudged Nathan's shoulder with his fist. "Don't be like that."

"What?" Nathan said defensively, "You can fit in there, it'll be a tight squeeze but I can meet you on the other side and open the vent for you. Or window if you prefer to take the more difficult way outside."

Sam grumbled to himself, resentful he hadn't just simply thought of asking the guard for the bathroom and instead asked the _cooks_. "Fine, just help me open this…" He snapped kneeling down. It was definitely going to be a snug fit but he prefered it a bit over scaling the wall.

Sam unscrewed one side while Nathan undid the other. Once they removed the grate Sam sighed deeply. "Alright, just close it up behind me and hurry to the other side. I don't want to get stuck in there."

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said hurriedly.

Bracing himself Sam bent over and crawled into the tight space feeling the metal interior walls press against his shoulders. He murmured some barely audible cuss words quietly enough he hoped Nathan wouldn't hear him. Crawling his way slowly through he heard Nathan replace the grate and replace the screws.

Nathan knocked on the grate a few times. "Meet you on the other side," After that Sam heard his footsteps slowly fade and the door open and close behind him.

Grunting, Sam slowly nudged his way along, his elbows constantly banging the walls and his head nearly hitting the ceiling. "This is so stupid…" He grumbled.

Eventually he made his way through the airway to the adjacent room. He peered between the slots but didn't see Nathan. "Come on, come on…" He sighed impatiently feeling the soreness spread across his body from being squeezed so tight in such a tiny space.

Finally the he saw a pair of feet appear in front of the vent and was relieved when Nathan knelt down and revealed his face. "Comfy, brother?"

"Hilarious, now shut up and get me out," Sam snapped.

Nathan laughed and unscrewed the grate. Sam hurriedly tossed his arms out and began to pull himself out of the tight space. His heart dropped and blood rushed to his face when he was suddenly stopped.

"Shit, are you stuck…?"

Sam shot an angry look at Nathan's red smiling face. "I told you this wouldn't work!" he hissed. "Help me."

Nathan turned around and started laughing holding onto his stomach. Sam, unable to maintain his anger while seeing his brother so amused managed a small smile. "Seriously, brother. Help me, this is unbelievable uncomfortable."

Wiping away a tear Nathan grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled while Sam used his other hand to press against the wall and force his hips out. Finally, Sam breached freedom and fell back knocking Nathan down with him.

Nathan was still trying to stifle obvious laughter but Sam was too happy to be out. He lied on the ground for a second to regroup himself before pushing himself off the ground and offering a hand to his little brother.

"Alright, you'll have plenty of time to laugh it up later. Right now we need to get out of here," Sam acknowledged pulling Nathan to a standing position.

"Wait till Sully here's about this," Nathan snicked turning around.

"Great…" Sam breathed.


End file.
